I trust you
by Hoshino-chan
Summary: She was gone. - Nalu death fic


I trust you  
A Nalu Death Fiction.

Normal POV

"Hahhhhh!" The blond haired mage huffed as she slides down on her feet , tired from the previous activity of summoning more than 3 spirits at once for both the defence and the attack of the team.

She looks across the ground as she find her teammates and Lisanna still standing on their ground , each of them in fierce fighting mode. Erza was in her sky wheels form as Gray prepares for another ice bringer , Lisanna was behind Natsu in her skimpy cat form when Natsu was all engulfed in the flames.

Lucy couldn't help but to smile at the view of a angry Natsu , he always looked so courageous and reliable at this moment. Well , what's different is , she used to be the one behind Natsu's back , not anymore though , after Lisanna insisting on going on missions with them. She can't help but to feel a little left out whenever the group starts talking about their shared childhood where they all spend in Fairy Tail together. And out of all , she hated listening to how Lisanna and Natsu was so close since young.

"Maybe they were correct about Lisanna and Natsu being still close and sweet as ever no matter if I appeared or not." The sadden blond sighed at the thought of it. Out of all people , Lucy could see the best of Natsu and Lisanna's interaction , the small little gesture that Natsu does for her , the small giggles and laughs when the dragon slayer and the takeover mage had. Lucy just feels so bad about her.

That she even went on and asked Natsu if he did liked her better than Lisanna.

The blond mage , lying on the floor now , due to extreme exhaustion having to supply power for Virgo to dig a trap as instructed by Erza , to have Aries to make a temporary wool bomb as shied for Gray to be able to get high up enough to carry out his Ice Bringer , to have Loki to protect Lisanna as she per requested , and have Scorpio to shoot out Sandy Whirlwinds to send Natsu near enough to that demon.

"Lucy ! Hime ! " Loki , Virgo , Scorpion , Aries call out for their master who was falling down on the ground due to exhaustion. She could only smile , ensuring them that she would be fine , at least not die. The spirits seems to know something before Loki said , "I know you don't want to appear weak in front of Natsu , but more than 3 spirits is life endangering." Lucy just shook her head , worrying Loki more. Loki could only sigh at the stubbornness of his master.

She lies on ground , looking up to the sky as she remembered how that day went by.

"Natsu !" Lucy waved happily towards the Fire dragon slayer that was chatting with Lisanna at the bar. Natsu only glanced at her before saying , "What's it?" He coldly said as he looked at her , "Ahh..nothing." Lucy looks down , feeling dejected from Natsu's cold reaction.

"Oh. Okay then." The rose haired mage only say before leaving with the white haired strauss mage. Deep down , she was hoping hard that Natsu will come by tonight again so she could clear things up again.

As expected , Natsu came by that night. But the reason sadly was to drop off Happy so that he could go to Lisanna's welcome party which ironically didn't had Happy and Lucy as guests.

The blond curvy mage managed to gathered her courage , "Natsu , Do you like Lisanna better than me?" she softly spoke , still indecisive about her question , thinking it was kind of stupid to ask this question to the Natsu who loves everyone in the guild. Natsu only looked at her , wondering why is she asking this question. He grinned as she brighten up , hoping for a better answer , "Well , Bye." He left those words before jumping off the widow , leaving Lucy's tears to be noticed only by Happy.

"Happy , why didn't you go with Natsu?" Lucy wiped her tears , purring the blue small cat. Happy only looked up to her as she raised her eyebrows , Happy starts to bawl as he says ,  
" I wasn't invited." Lucy could only frown at that statement , How could the white haired mage do that to the blue cat ? "I thought you were her son." Lucy remarked.

"Well , that's used to be. After you came, I honestly prefer you over Lisanna. No apparent reason , you just felt more like home." Happy explained as Lucy's tears begin to fall out as a much faster rate , "But Lisanna didn't like the fact that I actually prefer you over her , so ..yeah.."

Back to present , everyone was still fighting and Lucy's spirits was still holding off the demon and supplying help to the rest of team Natsu. No one ever noticed the blue furry thing lying at the back of the ground , his fur heavily burned , his eyes barely opened. Lucy begin to panic at the sight of the almost dead Happy as Erza begin to call for her to summon another spirit in order to protect Natsu.

Lucy frowned , her anger was never noticed by her teammates because she was always so gently and forgiving. She felt more like neglected and not taken serious for , she picked Happy as she runs towards the group who managed to suppress the demon as they all called for her summon more spirits to hold the demon down as they give their last attack.

Lucy looks down , looking at the solid hard ground ,she felt like being in this team and liking Natsu was just banging her head on this solid hard ground , it felt so stupid. "Why the fuck am I so dumb?" she muttered. Erza begin shouting out for her to be quick again , Lucy's vein popped. Before she could ever walk towards them , she fall onto the ground.

Her magic seems to be gone. Not a single bit was left.

She softly reprimanded herself , "Stand up , Lucy. You can't be the weak Lucy anymore." But she just can't find any power to muster up to stand up. She could hear her teammates shouts but she just couldn't stay awake anymore. She gives up and closes her eyes , her magic exhaustion was too much for her to take.

She could only just hear whatever was going on , the sad fact that no one but Gray bothered to come and at least ask about her condition. She hear Gray's calling for her to wake up but she could only just let a tear down , she needed Natsu here , where was him? She could only just lie in Gray's lap , listening to his soft breathing and whispers for her to not disappear.

She looks to her left , finding Happy with no one tending to. She push her hands further before reaching the blue cat and hugging him back into her embrace. She pets him on his head as the blue cat cries over the fact only Lucy bothered to care about him.

"Don't cry , Happy." Lucy softly hummed as she continues to pet on her head before hearing something that breaks her heart. "Natsu , Lucy seems to be really weak huh?" Lisanna said , Lucy opened her eyes , wondering what will Natsu say , He nodded.

Natsu nodded at the fact that someone else called her weak.

Lucy felt like she was falling off the edge of living. She felt like everything else was nothing expect for the pain she was feeling. She wasn't bleeding much but she felt like she was going through the worst type of pain that anyone could ever experience.

"Natsu.." She tried calling out for him before her voice was covered by Lisanna's scream. The demon charges towards Lisanna who was screaming even louder than ever , catching the demon's attention even more. Gray cursed at her behaviour.

She stands up , struggling , as she ran over to Lisanna's place , pushing her away , guarding right over her place. She thought of how Natsu would cry over Lisanna's death again if Lucy didn't actually push Lisanna away , she hated everything that made Natsu sad. "Maybe , at least he would cry for me when I'm dead." She wished hopefully. Being roughly pushed away , angry Lisanna starts to shouts angrily towards the blond mage that was standing right in front of her. The demon ran even faster as it's claws pasts through Lucy's heart.

Lucy's blood splattered around , covering the ground with fresh red blood. Her wounds began to widened , blood began dripping out from her wounds. Her gulps to take in air was larger and quicker , her heart ached with every contract and expand due to the claws in her heart was still struggling to move. Her flesh breaks with struggle the demon makes. Her once beautiful skin was stained with fresh red blood. Her tears told themselves not to fall , because crying means Lucy was weak. Lucy wasn't weak , she didn't wanted anyone to call her weak.

She didn't wanted to appear weak in front of Natsu.

.Natsu. .You.

Six last thumps of her heart ,Lucy held on the demon's claw before mustering her last forced magic power to punch him right on its' weak spot , killing it in a few seconds time. the busty blond mage fell to ground. From her back pocket , her whip falls off followed by a few more letters. Blood starts oozing out like a broken tap as the rest of team stood rooted to the ground as they stared at the bloody blond mage now.

"Lucy...LUCYYY!" Happy screamed at the fact that his second favourite woman to Charle just died. The small blue thing , despite tripping multiple times , still runs to Lucy's cold body. The blue cat picked up the blond mage's hand , placing it against his head. He whispered , "Lucy !WAKE UP , PLEASE."

Erza drops her weapons as she walks towards the blond mage , tears falling out from her eyes , even from the fake one. Erza grabs the hand of the blond mages as she rubs her face against the blond mage's hand. "You can't just go like this , no , I need your small teasing everyday to keep me alive , I need you to be there to help me whenever I need you." she begged for Lucy's revival.

Gray followed by , his bang covering his eyes as tears starts falling down as if it was raining on his face. He touches Lucy face as he felt all warmth was lost , her face was beginning to feel as if it was Gray's ice. Gray hated the fact that he had to lost his friend , one of his closest friend. She never fails to help him in anything he needed , though she always reprimanded him for stripping naked but never ever got really angry at him. Gray's tears starts to fall on Lucy's face as he starts to bawl. "DON'T GO ! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" He roared towards the skies.

The blue cat looks up from the miserable scene he was experiencing , he looks at Natsu who was frozen onto his ground.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he raced over to her body as his eyes starts to scan over her body. Her curvy body , a body he always wanted to hold since forever. Her eyes , those shinning bright eyes that always gave him hopes in the midst of despair. Her hands , they always held him so closely to her. Her legs , those perfect legs that always kept him running after her. He held her hand so close to his face yet he felt nothing but coldness. "Natsu , I love you." he felt a thump in his heart as the voice entered his mind. He starts to panic as he flunk his arms around her body , chanting her name as if he was mad. He shakes her body a few times more before he stops , he felt no more hopes in waking her up anymore. But he refused to let go of her , he selfishly wanted her to stay in the range of living no matter what. He begin laughing , "Let's stop this joke alright? Luce , let's go home and have you sleep in with me okay?" He said with a tone of madness. His mind was already shattered beyond repair , he held her up in his embrace in a bridal form as he just walks off , leaving his teammates.

The rest of them stands before running towards Natsu and the now dead Lucy , crashing both of them down. The rest held Natsu down as he roared incoherent words towards them. They couldn't help but to cry harder. No one could accept that the fact that Lucy was dead. All they could was to mumble their apologies towards the lifeless body of Lucy.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you , Lucy. Can you please just wake up? At least wake up and slap me , hit me , kill me. Just wake up please." Natsu plead , he shook Lucy's body again before the bloody letter shows itself behind her back.

Team Natsu picks up the letters , each for everyone of them and even one for Lisanna. Gray threw the letter towards Lisanna before she opened the letter , hands trembling due to the fact that Lucy's death was partially her fault.

"Take care of Natsu. He likes comfy bed and thick blanket , he likes charcoal produced fire the best , Always go to fishing with Happy and Him to prevent squabbles between them. Always be a little more daring because that dense idiot just needs a little more push. Always keep you windows open because he will always go through the window to your house. Always pet and purr Happy whenever he needs it. Always stroke Natsu's hair when he feels nausea on the trains. I hope you could be Happy's love adviser since he's always so shy towards Charle. I hope you could be Natsu's all rounded girlfriend because he needs it since he's a dense idiot. I hope you could help with Erza's love life with Jellal , Just constantly tease her and give her courage , I hope you can help Gray with Juvia , make that cool idiot realise his love for poor Juvia ! Lastly , I hope you could love Natsu with all your love."

Lisanna drops the letter , crying out loud. Gaining the attention of Team Natsu , they picks up the letter as they begin crying even harder. "Stupid Lucy , why are you still so caring till the end." Gray said as he cries even harder , Erza wipes her tears away as she bite her lips so hard that it bled. "Why ! Why must god take her away?" Happy complained as rain starts to fall.

Feeling the raindrops on his face , Natsu could only just tear open the letter as he sat there , looking and feeling so hollow. He never felt like this before , maybe that's because Lucy was always there for him. In the guild , in her house , fishing with happy , Lucy was always there. Though she didn't do much to show her presence there but Natsu just felt like , "Just her being here , beside me , is fine."

Gray tears open the letter with the hint of deep sadness. The letter was partially wetted by the rain but was still readable.

"Gray , this is Lucy ! Maybe you have forgotten like rest of the team did but I still want to thank you for always being most comedic person in the group by the frequent stripping and that dance with rufus (It was awesome by the way.)" Gray smirked sadly at the sentence that was meant to be funny , yet it wasn't anymore. " Stop being such an dense idiot towards Juvia , I know you love her okay. That scarf was the proof ! Accept her soon ! She's really a passionate and lovely girl okay ! Live happily !" The warm tears drips down Gray's cold face as he begin to softly smile as he wipes away his tears.

"Erzaaa ! It's Lucy ! The Titania of Fairytail , it's okay to cry as sometimes too. It's okay to put down your armour too. We all love you as you are , no matter under your armour or with your armour. Oh yeah , I hope you can have more courage in chasing after Jellal , don't look at how his so cold and stuffs , I'm very sure that he loves you back as you do ! Always be strong and remember , it's also okay to be weak! I love you the way you are , no matter you are strong or weak." Erza could only bite her lips tighter together as tears flows down like a never ending river. "Lucy..I..Love...you..too.." She could mutter this words before falling on the ground , venting all her emotions.

"Natsu , My lovely idiotic Natsu. If you are reading this , means that I'm not in your life anymore. You know , ever since I met you , I have put in all of my love into you. You know , despite the times I "Lucy-kicked" you , I actually feel so sorry about it (I hope you ain't angry) To be honest , although the numerous amount I've told you to not ever go in my house through the window but well , I was always the one who left the window open , in order for you to always come by. Always remember to keep yourself warm , though you are a fire mage. Remember to take care of yourself , love yourself too okay? Don't get in squabbles with Happy ! Don't always act on impulsiveness , always put your safety at first okay? Always find someone who can stroke your hair on the train and put up with your idiotic yet adorable tricks okay? Always remember to stay happy and noisy, that's the Natsu I love. Sorry for nagging a lot , I know you hate them a lot. I just want to tell you that , I love you." Natsu held on the paper so hard , he grinded his teeth as he wipes away tears that was dripping like rain on his face.

"I love you , Lucy." Natsu grabs onto the nearby rock , preparing to die with her.

"Don't you dare to even try it. I won't allow you to come till 80 years later." A soft voice tried to speak as mean as possible. Natsu couldn't hide the laughter he was holding in , his trembling voice spoke back to the soft voice , he knew who was it.

"Alright , Luce." He smiled as a single tears drips down his cheek.


End file.
